


Morning Breath

by Untherius



Category: Frozen (2013), Pocket Princesses (Disney fanart)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/pseuds/Untherius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in post-isolation life and neither sister is really that much of a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This story accompanies the Pocket Princesses cartoon #88  
> http://amymebberson.tumblr.com/image/72991378566

Elsa felt something jostle her out of sound sleep. For the first time in forever, she'd slept exceptionally well. She ignored the jostle, hoping to slip back into unconsciousness, and possibly finish that wonderful dream she'd been having. The jostle came again. Elsa grunted. Then something poked her. She tried to ignore that, too. Then it poked her again. It was no use.

Elsa grumbled wordlessly as she pulled a down coverlet away from her head and rolled onto her back. She clawed a tendril of white hair out of her face and peered at a familiar blue-eyed face framed with a mess of auburn hair. “I was having a good dream, Anna,” Elsa growled.

“But,” Anna said, “the sky's awake...and so am I.”

Elsa groaned. She hadn't heard those words in well over a decade. On that ill-fated night, no less. But after all that had happened, she really didn't mind hearing them again. Still... “And you couldn't have let me sleep a little longer? I wanted to see where that dream was going.”

Anna smiled. “Don't you want to build a snowman?”

Elsa smiled back. Her sister's attitude really was quite contagious. Elsa's smile turned into a frown, which turned into a grimace. She lifted an arm, planted a hand on Anna's sternum and pushed. “Back,” she said flatly.

“But...”

Elsa sat up and kept pushing. Anna slid off Elsa's bed, then hobbled across the floor. Elsa stood up, dragging her own covers with her.

“What...?” Anna began

Elsa waved a hand back and forth in front of her nose, then pointed at her sister. “Phew,” she said. “You could wake th' _dead_ with that!”

A wry smile spread across Anna's face. “Heh,” she chuckled, “I'm gonna try it on Aurora and Snow when they get back.”

Elsa glanced down. “Reindeer slippers?”

Anna looked at her own feet. “Oh...yeh. Gift from Kristoff.”

“And how long do you think you'll have to wear those before people and reindeers smell about the same?”

Anna laughed. “About the same as each other or the same as _your_ breath?”

“Hrmph,” said Elsa.

“You haven't answered my question.”

Anna really was persistent. She always had been. Elsa had to admit that was most decidedly a good thing. Anna had spent considerable time over the years just sitting outside Elsa's door and talking. It had been annoying at times, but looking back on it, she valued those times she'd half-spent with Anna.

Elsa took her sister's hands and smiled. “Of course I want to build a snowman,” she said warmly.

“You do?” Anna practically squealed it.

“On two conditions.”

Anna's excitement derailed. “Name them,” she said gloomily.

Elsa tittered. “First, brush your tongue. After you torment Aurora and Snow, that is.”

Anna rolled her eyes, but tittered.

“Second, let me eat breakfast.” She tossed her coverlet back onto her bed, stepped over to her vanity and began to brush the white tangle of her hair. She grunted with every stroke. “Anna,” she said through her teeth, “would you do me an enormous favor?”

“What's that?” asked Anna through her own hair-brushing ordeal.

“Remind me never to go to bed with my hair un-braided.”

Anna grunted. “Only if you don't let me do that either.”

“I think we may have an understanding, sister.” Once she'd finished brushing, she sat down on a stool before her mirror and let Anna work her hair into the single braid she favored.

As Anna worked, Elsa picked up a short hardwood dowel wrapped in gauze. She dipped it into a small ceramic jar containing a white wine infused with mint and marjoram, then proceeded to rub it around her teeth, gums, and tongue. Several repeated dips were required. Finally, she took a liberal sip of the liquid, then swished it around inside her mouth for a couple of minutes before swallowing it.

“They'd better have bacon down there,” Elsa said.

Anna's eyes locked with Elsa's via the mirror's reflection. “Bacon!?” she squealed.

Elsa smiled, then went to work on her sister's braid. “And if they don't, violence may ensue.”

Anna groaned.

“No, really,” said Elsa, “if they aren't serving bacon, I just might let it go again.”

“Oh, dear.”

Both sisters laughed.


End file.
